Tsunayoshi Sawada
right|40px Dieser Artikel war Artikel des Monats: Mai 2010 Tsunayoshi Sawada ist der Protagonist der Serie. Wegen seiner schlechten Noten, ständigem Pech und Unsportlichkeit wird er, besonders von seinen Mitschülern, als "Loser-Tsuna" (im Original Dame-Tsuna) gehänselt. Er lebt mit seiner Mutter alleine, während sein Vater durch die Welt reist (im Auftrag der Vongola). Eines Tages erklärt ihm Reborn, dass er der neue Mafia-Boss der Vongola Famiglia sei. Gar nicht glücklich über sein Los muss Tsuna fortan die nicht gerade sanften Lehrmethoden und Reborns Bemühungen, unter Tsunas Mitschülern neue Mitglieder für die Familie zu sammeln, erdulden. Persönlichkeit Hauptbestandteil der Geschichte ist die Wandlung Tsunas vom schwächlichen, schnell aufgebenden Durchschnittsschüler zu jemanden, der alles gibt, um seine Freunde und Familie zu beschützen. Während er sich anfangs noch mit allem was er hat, gegen Reborns Pläne sträubt, scheint er sein "Schicksal" im späteren Verlauf der Geschichte zu akzeptieren oder zumindest nicht mehr weiter darüber nachzudenken und setzt stattdessen lieber seine neugewonnenen Kräfte ein, um das, was ihm wichtig ist, zu verteidigen. Diese Wandlung mathumb|left|Tsuna und Giottog auch Reborn zuzuschreiben sein, da Tsuna erst durch ihn wirklich Freunde gefunden hat, insbesondere Gokudera und Yamamoto. Auch bedeuten ihm diese und seine anderen Freunde enorm viel und um diese zu beschützen, ist Tsuna gewillt, sich in Gefahr zu bringen. Sein großes Herz erlaubt ihm, auch seinen Gegnern verzeihen zu können. So nimmt Tsuna auch jeden in seine Familie auf, egal woher er kommt oder welche Position er hat. Diese Eigenschaft wird auch Giotto, dem Vongola Primo (ital. erster Vongola), nachgesagt, mit dem Tsuna viele Gemeinsamkeiten hat. Auch wenn Tsuna zu Beginn ein absoluter Loser ist, so schafft er es auf seine freundliche und herzliche Art, viele starke und in der Mafia bekannte Personen auf seine Seite zu ziehen, so etwa Dino, Colonnello und sogar Reborn. Wenn er wütend wird (wie nach dem Tod von Yuni), kommt er in vollkommene Rage und schreckt vor nichts mehr zurück. So hat er auch einfach Byakuran zu Asche verbrannt. =Geschichte= Introduction Arc Tsuna bekommt zu Beginn der Serie die Mitteilung, dass er einen Privatlehrer bekommt. Dieser stellt sich als das Kleinkind (welches in Wirklichkeit ein Erwachsener ist) Reborn heraus, welcher den Auftrag hat, Tsuna zu einem würdigen Mafiaboss zu machen. Reborn wird von Tsuna zunächst nicht ernst genommen, dieser versteht jedoch schnell, dass dies alles kein Spaß ist. Durch Reborn wird Tsuna in verrückte und teilweise gefährliche Situationen gebracht, die er jedoch alle durch die Todeswillen-Patrone meistert. Zudem schafft Tsuna es durch Reborn, eine kleine Gruppe von Freunden um sich zu versammeln, die im Laufe der Geschichte seine unentbehrlichen Mitstreiter werden. Auch seine große Liebe, Kyoko Sasagawa, stößt zu Tsunas Freundeskreis hinzu, was diesen unglaublich glücklich macht. Neben Kyoko werden Hayato Gokudera und Takeshi Yamamoto seine besten Freunde, die mit ihm jede noch so unerdenkliche Situation durchstehen und auch bei seinem ersten richtigen Kampf an seiner Seite sind. Kokuyo Arc Die Schüler der Namimori-Mittelschule werden von Schülern der Kokuyo Junior High angegriffen und krankenhausreif geschlagen. Auch Kyokos älterer Bruder und Freund von Tsuna, Ryohei Sasagawa, fällt ihnen zum Opfer, was Kyoko sehr bestürzt. Letztendlich steht auch Gokudera auf ihrer Liste und wird auf offener Straße von einem Jungen mit Jo-Jos angegriffen, bis plötzlich Tsuna hinzu kommt. Dies macht die Situation kompliziert, da Gokudera nun Tsuna beschützt und selbst großen Schaden einstecken muss. Als Yamamoto endlich eintrifft, kann er den Jungen namens Chikusa zurückschlagen, bis dieser verschwindet. Gokuderas Situation bleibt jedoch kritisch. Als Tsuna den offiziellen Befehl von dem neunten Boss bekommt, die Kokuyo Gang und ihren Anführer, den Verbrecher Mukuro Rokudo, auszuschalten, macht er sich mit Yamamoto, Gokuderas Halbschwester Bianchi und Reborn zum Kokuyo Land auf, einem stillgelegten Freizeitpark, der das Versteck der Gang darstellt. Auch Gokudera kommt mit, der sich ein Gift gespritzt hat, welches ihn die Schmerzen ertragen lässt, jedoch auch Nebenwirkungen hat. Dort angekommen, wird Yamamoto in einen Kampf mit Ken verwickelt, welchen er jedoch schließlich gewinnen kann, nachdem Reborn Tsuna in den Kampf einbindet. So kommt Yamamotos Wille, seine Freunde zu beschützten, durch und er besiegt Ken. Danach treffen die fünf auf M.M., welche den Kampf mit Bianchi aufnimmt, jedoch gegen deren giftige Kochkunst keine Chance hat. Bevor sie endlich gegen Mukuro antreten können, müssen sie jedoch erst noch an Birds vorbei, der versucht, Tsunas Freunde zu erpressen. Als dies fehlschlägt, hat Tsuna genug und flieht in den Wald, wo er auf einen seltsamen Kokuyo Studenten trifft, welcher behauptet, er sei eine Geisel. Von dessen Aura eingeschüchtert irrt Tsuna weiter, bis er den Kampf zwischen seinen Freunden und Mukuro Rokudo mitbekommt. Yamamoto ist bereits bewusstlos und Gokudera bekommt die Nebenwirkungen des Giftes zu spüren. Tsuna greift ein und besiegt Mukuro, welcher sich jedoch als Fälschung herausstellt und in Wahrheit Lancia heißt. Letztendlich trifft Tsuna erneut auf den Studenten, der sich als der wahre Mukuro herausstellt. Dieser schafft es, Gokudera und Bianchi zu kontrollieren und es sieht so aus, als würde Tsuna verlieren. Dieser bekommt jedoch von Leon eine neue Waffe, seine X-Handschuhe und die Kugel des Tadels, durch welche Tsuna in den Hyper Todeswillen Modus (kurz HTM) gehen kann. So besiegt er Mukuro, welcher erneut von den Vindice in das Vendicare Gefängnis gesperrt wird. Varia Arc thumb|left|Endkampf um den HimmelringNachdem wieder Frieden eingekehrt ist, machen Tsuna und seine Freunde einen kleinen Ausflug in die Stadt, um Spaß zu haben. Dort werden sie jedoch sogleich in einen Kampf verwickelt, in dem der Junge Basil vergeblich gegen den Schwerkämpfer Squalo anzukommen versucht. Als Basil Tsuna erkennt, ist er einerseits glücklich und gibt ihm eine kleine Schatulle, macht ihm jedoch klar, dass er fliehen muss. Squalo lässt dies nicht zu und erkennt, dass es sich bei Tsuna um den nächsten Boss der Vongola Famiglia handelt. Er nimmt ihm die Schatulle ab und will Basil töten, als Dino einschreitet. Tsuna erfährt nach dem Kampf, dass es sich um die Vongola-Ringe handelt, welche jeweils an den rechtmäßigen Erben und die sechs Wächter gegeben werden. Reborn macht Tsuna klar, dass ein Sturm am aufziehen ist, da Squalo ein Kämpfer der Varia ist, einer Killertruppe der Vongola Famiglia. Ihr Boss Xanxus erhebt Ansprüche auf die Position des Bosses und Reborn erklärt, dass dieser nach Japan kommen wird, wenn er bemerkt, dass Squalos Ringe nur Fälschungen sind. Um dem bevorstehenden Kampf vorzubeugen, werden sechs Personen ausgewählt, neben Tsuna als seine Wächter zu kämpfen. Darunter sind auch Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei und der Einzelgänger Hibari. Tsuna beginnt zu trainieren und auch seine Freunde bekommen jeweils einen Privatlehrer, der sie auf den Kampf mit der Varia vorbereitet. Reborn will Tsuna eine Technik beibringen, die auch der Vongola Primo beherrschte und lässt ihn hart trainieren. thumb|Der HimmelringUnglücklicherweise treffen die Varia früher in Japan ein als gedacht und ein Mitglied von ihnen, Levi A Than, will sofort den Träger seines Ringes töten. Dies ist sehr problematisch, da Tsuna erfährt, dass der Träger des Ringes Lambo ist. Jedoch kann dieser im letzten Moment von Ryohei, Yamamoto und Gokudera gerettet werden. Als die komplette Varia auftaucht, erscheinen auch die Cervello, eine Organisation, welche den Ringkonflikt leiten wird und als Schiedsrichter fungieren. Der Ringkonflikt wird von dem momentanen Boss eingeleitet und Tsuna erfährt, dass sein Vater Iemitsu Sawada der Boss der CEDEF (zu der auch Basil gehört) ist und Timoteo, den neunten Vongola, berät. Da Timoteo nun plötzlich Xanxus als Erbe vorschlägt, beharrt Iemitsu, als Stellvetretender Vongola Boss, auf seiner eigentliche Wahl, Tsuna, wodurch der Ringkonflikt entsteht. Beim Donnerkampf verliert Tsuna seinen Ring schon frühzeitig, weil er Lambo vor Levi A Than rettet, der ihn gerade hinrichten will. Da dies aber gegen die Regeln des Kampfes ist, wird er disqualifiziert und muss seinen Ring an Xanxus abgeben. Future Arc In der Zukunft, zehn Jahre später, ist Tsuna angeblich tot. Der 25-jährige Tsuna tüftelte zusammen mit Shoichi einen Plan aus, um Byakuran zu besiegen. Da die Vongola-Ringe von ihm zerstört wurden, muss er die älteren Vongola-Wächter gegen die zehn Jahre jüngeren austauschen. Als Tsuna, nachdem er von der Dekadenbazooka getroffen wurde, wieder aufwacht, findet er sich in einem Sarg mitten im Wald wieder, wo er auf den älteren Gokudera trifft, welcher kurz darauf ebenfalls gegen sein jüngeres Selbst ausgetauscht wird. Später erzählt Shoichi, dass der ältere Tsuna nicht wirklich tot, sondern nur mittels einer speziellen Kugel, die Shoichi vor der Hinrichtung durch die Millefiore ausgetauscht hat, in einen Scheintod versetzt wurde, um Byakuran zu täuschen. Kurz nach ihrer Ankunft werden Tsuna und Gokudera von der erwachsenen Lal Mirch aufgelesen und später zusammen mit dem erwachsenen Yamamoto zum versteckten Hauptquartier der Vongola gebracht. Sie klärt die beiden Freunde über die Verhältnisse in der Zukunft auf und erzählt ihnen von der Millefiore Famiglia und deren Boss Byakuran, welcher die Vongola Famiglia vernichten will und eine Hetzjagd auf die Mitglieder der Familie veranstaltet. Außerdem strebt er nach der ultimativen Macht, dem 7³ (Tri-ni-sette). Um dieses Ziel zu erreichen, vereinige er die Gesso Famiglia mit der Giglio Nero Famiglia und erlangte so die Mare-Ringe. Außerdem setzte er eine Strahlung frei, welche alle Arcobaleno tötete, Reborn eingeschlossen. Nachdem sie jedoch im Hauptquartier angelangt sind, findet Tsuna Reborn aus der Gegenwart wieder, welcher nur durch einen speziellen Anzug von Giannini überleben kann. Um wieder in die Vergangenheit zu gelangen, rät Reborn ihm, seine Wächter um sich zu versammeln und Future Gokuderas Rat, Shoichi Irie zu besiegen, zu befolgen. Kurz nach ihrem Eintreffen empfangen die Vongola einen Notruf von Lambo und I-Pin, welche Kyoko und Haru in die Basis bringen sollen. Diese werden jedoch von Offizieren der Millefiore angegriffen und Yamamoto wird mitten im Kampf mit seinem jüngeren Ich ausgetauscht. Dadurch sehen sich Tsuna und Gokudera dazu gezwungen, mit den neuartigen Boxen und ihren Flammen des Todeswillens zu kämpfen. Beiden gelingt es, ihre Gegner zu besiegen, sodass sie in die Basis zurückkehren können. thumb|left|X-BurnerUm stärker zu werden, bekommt Tsuna später Training vom erwachsenen Hibari, welcher sich auf Weltreise befand, um die Herkunft der Boxen zu erforschen. Während einer Trainingseinheit wird Tsuna in Hibaris Nadelsphäre eingeschlossen und mit einer Leben oder Tod Situation konfrontiert, wodurch er den Erbschaftstest der vorherigen Vongola Bosse besteht. Durch dieses Ritual, bei dem er alle bisherigen Bosse zu Gesicht bekommt, werden seine X-Handschuhe zu den X-Handschuhen: Version V. R. (Vongola Ring). Als alle Wächter in der Basis versammelt sind, beschließt die gesamte Vongola Famiglia weltweit die Millefiore an einem Tag gemeinsam zu attackieren. In Japan ist Tsunas Ziel die Melon Basis unter dem Kommando von Shoichi Irie, welcher auch der Schlüssel zur Vergangenheit ist. Gemeinsam trainieren sie fünf Tage, in denen Tsuna eine neue Attacke entwickelt, den X-Burner. Am Abend vor dem geplanten Angriff bekommen die Millefiore jedoch den Standort der Vongola-Basis heraus. Glo Xinia platzierte bei seinem Kampf mit Chrome Dokuro einen Sender in ihrer Tasche, wodurch die Basis lokalisiert werden kann. Shoichi Irie plant einen Angriff und schickt seine gesamten Truppen aus. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Hibari den Sender bereits entfernt und die Offiziere zu einem anderen Ort gelockt hat, sodass Tsuna und seine Freunde nun in eine fast leere Melon Basis eindringen können. Gleich zu Beginn trifft Tsuna auf Dendro Chillum, welcher jedoch von Tsuna im Kampf besiegt wird. Nach Lal Mirchs Kampf gegen Ginger Bread wird die Gruppe gezwungen, sich aufzuteilen. Zusätzlich beginnt Shoichi Irie nun auch noch, die Basis zu verändern, wodurch Tsuna sich in den Abwasserkanälen der Basis wiederfindet. Dort trifft er auf eine Strau Mosca Einheit, welche von einem King Mosca geleitet wird. Nach anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten besiegt Tsuna die Strau Moscas mit seinem X-Burner, welchen er zum ersten Mal in der Luft einsetzt. Da dieser X-Burner jedoch nicht ausbalanciert ist, wird Tsuna vom Rückstoß getroffen und verliert das Bewusstsein. Dabei wird er von dem Entwickler der Strau Moscas, Spanner, welcher sich im besiegten King Mosca befand, mit in sein Labor genommen. Spanner ist daran interessiert, Tsunas X-Burner zu perfektionieren. Er fertigt ihm ein Paar Kontaktlinsen an, durch die Tsuna das Gewicht der beiden Flammen des X-Burners ausbalancieren kann. thumb|Perfekter X-BurnerKurz bevor Spanner die Kontaktlinsen fertigstellen kann, werden die beiden von Iris Hepburn und Ginger Bread entdeckt, die Spanner für seinen Verrat töten wollen. Während Tsuna zunächst gegen die Beiden kämpft, stellt Spanner die Linsen fertig, sodass Tsuna Iris und Ginger Bread mit seinem perfekten X-Burner besiegen kann. Danach machen sich die Beiden auf den Weg zu Irie, werden aber von Genkishi aufgehalten. Dieser aktiviert seinen Höllen-Ring, wodurch er aber vollkommen die Kontrolle über seinen Verstand verliert und von Tsuna besiegt wird. Als Tsuna und Spanner bei Irie ankommen, hat dieser bereits die anderen gefangen genommen. Es stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass Irie ein Verbündeter ist und er mit Future Tsuna und Future Hibari die ganze Sache geplant hat. Der Angriff auf die Basis war eine Art Training für die bevorstehenden Kämpfe gegen Byakuran. Auch hat Future Tsuna für jeden der Wächter und sich selbst eine spezielle Box, die Vongola-Boxen, aufbewahren lassen. Diese sind der Schlüssel zum Sieg gegen Byakuran. Tsuna, gutherzig wie er ist, nimmt Irie und Spanner in seine Familie auf. Arcobaleno Trials Arc Choice Arc thumb|[[Mantello di Vongola Primo]]Nach der Rückkehr in die Vongola Basis ruht sich Tsuna zunächst einige Tage aus, bevor er erneut von Reborn zum Trainieren verdonnert wird. Auch rät dieser Tsuna und den Anderen, ihre Boxen zunächst geschlossen zu halten. Am Abend kommt Tsuna jedoch in Versuchung, die Box zu öffnen, da sie sich nur durch das Emittieren der Todeswillen-Flammen aus Tsunas Ring bewegt. Neugierig und ängstlich aktiviert er seine Box, wird jedoch von einem schrecklichen Monster angegriffen, das nur durch die Hilfe von Basil und Yamamoto gestoppt werden kann. Der gerade angekommene Dino erklärt Tsuna, dass die Himmel Boxen speziell geöffnet werden müssen. thumb|left|Adult TsunaNach diesem Vorfall bleibt Tsuna beim Training zunächst alleine, da er erst sein Box Tier unter Kontrolle bringen muss. Während dieser Zeit wird er jedoch plötzlich von Haru und Kyoko damit konfrontiert, dass sie endlich die Wahrheit wissen wollen und ihm helfen, seine Hindernisse zu überwinden. Tsuna weiht Kyoko bei einem Spaziergang durch Namimori ein. Er fürchtet zwar das Schlimmste, doch Kyoko gibt sich sehr kontrolliert und gefasst. Als Tsuna ihr von seinem missglückten Versuch, seine Box zu öffnen, kommt Kyoko auf die Idee, dass es einfach genauso ängstlich und vorsichtig sein muss wie Tsuna. Es fühlt das selbe wie er. Danach wird Haru eingeweiht, die daraufhin zwar erst gefasst ist, aber kaum dass sie das Zimmer verlassen hat, weinend zusammen bricht. Sie wird allerdings von Kyoko getröstet. Durch Kyokos Denkanstoß schafft es Tsuna endlich, seine Box richtig zu öffnen und präsentiert stolz sein Box Tier: Leone de Cieli: Version Vongola Natsu. Das Choice-Spiel steht schließlich vor der Tür und Tsuna und seine Freunde werden am Namimori-Tempel von Byakurans erster Hürde überrascht. Um überhaupt zu dem Austragungsort zu kommen, müssen sie eine bestimmte Anzahl von Fiamma Volt erzeugen, da das Transportfeld sich sonst nicht aktiviert. Nachdem Tsuna den Austragungsort ausgewählt hat, schaffen er und seine Wächter es mit vereinten Kräften die verlangte Menge Fiamma Volt zu erzeugen. Sie finden sich zusammen in einer riesigen Stadt wieder, welche den Choice-Regeln entspricht. Bevor der Kampf statt finden kann, muss Tsuna jedoch erst, genau wie Byakuran, dass Gyro-Roulette drehen. Dadurch entscheidet sich, wer für die Vongola Famiglia in den Kampf zieht. Für Tsunas Familie werden er, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Spanner und Irie ausgewählt. Sie treten gegen Kikyo, Torikabuto, Saru und Daisy an. Die Vongola-Motorräder kommen zum Einsatz; so können sich Tsuna, Yamamoto und Gokudera schnell bewegen, ohne von ihren Gegnern anhand der Todeswillen-Flamme erkannt zu werden. Tsuna trifft zu erst auf Torikabuto, den er schnell besiegen kann. Dazu benutzt er zum ersten Mal die Cambino Forma seines Box Tieres: den Mantel des Vongola Primo. Durch ihn kann Tsuna Toriakbutos Illusionen überwinden und wird von Shoichi danach auf Daisy angesetzt, welcher auch von Yamamoto angegriffen wird. Als Tsuna jedoch in eine komplett andere Richtung fliegt merkt er schnell, dass etwas nicht stimmen kann: Tsuna ist immer noch in einer Illusion von Toriakbuto gefangen. thumb|Cambio Forma: offensive FormAls Shoichi und Spanner jedoch in Bedrängnis durch Kikyo geraten, schafft es Tsuna, sich zu befreien und kommt an der Vongola Basis an. Leider ist er zu spät dran und die Zielflamme auf Irie ist bereits erloschen. Doch zu ihrem Glück hat es Yamamoto gleichzeitig geschafft, Daisys Flamme zu löschen. Die Freude ist jedoch nur von kurzer Dauer, da Daisy wieder zu Kräften kommt. Als Byakuran die Vongola-Ringe an sich nehmen will, schreitet plötzlich Yuni ein, welche den Kampf für ungültig erklärt. Sie erklärt Byakuran, dass sie und die Giglio Nero Famiglia nicht länger unter seinem Kommando stehen und sie als Himmel-Arcobaleno alle Arcobaleno-Schnuller an sich nimmt. Dies passt Byakuran überhaupt nicht und er setzt seine Kämpfer auf sie an. Mit Mühe und Not kann Tsuna sich und seine Familie zurück nach Namimori retten, wo sie zunächst glauben, in Sicherheit zu sein. Inheritance Succession Arc Future Final Battle Arc Bald wird die Basis von Zakuro angegriffen, worauf sich Squalo ihm entgegen stellt, um den anderen einen Vorsprung zu verschaffen. Zunächst findet Tsuna mit seiner Familie Unterschlupf bei Adult I-Pins Meister Kawahira, welcher sie vor Zakuro beschützt. Doch die Sicherheit hält nicht lange, da Torikabuto es schafft, sich in das Haus zu schleichen. Sie werden von ihm, Kikyo und Bluebell angegriffen, welche Yuni entführen wollen. Glücklicherweise kommen ihnen Gamma, Nosaru und Tazaru zur Hilfe, wodurch sie Yuni zunächst beschützen können. Alle zusammen fliehen in den Wald von Namimori, wo sie zunächst die Lage besprechen und Yuni ihnen offenbart, dass der alles entscheidende Kampf bevor steht. Während sich seine Wächter und Freunde auf den Kampf vorbereiten, bleibt Tsuna bei ihr, um sie zu beschützen. Die Anderen geraten in Kämpfe mit den Six Funeral Wreaths, bis plötzlich Ghost auf der Bildfläche erscheint. Er raubt ihnen ihre Todeswillen-Flammen und Tsuna eilt ihnen schließlich zur Hilfe. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Ghost nur als "Behälter" für Byakuran gedient hatte, welcher für ihn die gespeicherten Todeswillen-Flammen beherbergt. Byakuran schaltet sich nun ein und nimmt Ghosts Kraft an sich, wodurch er fast übermächtig wird. Dadurch, dass alle drei Himmel Ringe des 7³ anwesend sind, erschaffen die drei Ringe eine eigene kleine Athmosphäre, welche durch eine unglaublich harte Barriere geschützt wird. Nur Tsuna, Byakuran und Yuni befinden sich innerhalb der Kuppel. Durch die ganze Kraft bekommt Byakuran "Flügel", welche aus seinen Todeswillen-Flammen bestehen.thumb|Tsuna wütend Er will Yunis Arcoabaleno-Schnuller an sich nehmen, wird jedoch von Tsuna aufgehalten. Zuerst ist der Kampf sehr einseitig und Byakuran stampft Tsuna in Grund und Boden. Durch den Willen, Yuni zu beschützen, steht Tsuna erneut auf und benutzt zum ersten Mal die offensive Form seiner Box: Mitena di Vongola Primo. Doch selbst mit dieser schafft er es nicht, Byakuran das Wasser zu reichen. Als Reborn allen Anwesenden offenbart, dass Yuni sich opfern will, um alle in eine sichere Vergangenheit zu bringen, ist Byakuran alles andere als erfreut. Tsuna, welcher am Boden ist, erklärt seinen Freunden, dass der Trip in die Zukunft wichtig für ihn war und auch wenn es schlechte Zeiten gab, so gab es auch gute und neben neuen Erfahrungen habe er auch neue Freunde gefunden. Nachdem Tsunas Todeswille wieder entflammt ist, erscheinen plötzlich die Wächter der ersten Generation aus ihren Ringen, worauf eine Stimme zu hören ist. Das Wappen der Vongola Famiglia erscheint vor Tsunas X-Handschuhen und Giotto zeigt sich. Er zeigt Tsuna, dass dies nicht die wahre Form der Vongola Ringe ist und bringt sie in ihre ursprüngliche Form zurück.thumb|left|Der finale Schlag Dadurch werden sie nicht nur immens stärker, auch die Cambio Forma von Natsu verändert sich. Mit diesem Upgrade kann Tsuna Byakuran endlich stand halten. Der will Yuni immer noch davon abhalten, sich zu opfern. Auch Tsuna und seine Familie wollen sie davon abhalten, doch Yuni ist entschlossen, da sie dadurch Tsuna und die anderen in eine sichere Vergangenheit zurück bringen kann. Doch sie fürchtet sich vor dem Tod, als sie kurz davor steht, sich zu opfern. Verzweifelt versuchen alle, die Barriere zum Einsturz zu bringen und schließlich schafft es Alfin durch die gesammelte Kraft von allen Box Tieren, einen Riss in die Barriere zu hauen. Basil kann nicht durch die Barriere kommen, aber Gamma dringt ein und gibt Yuni das Gefühl, nicht mehr allein zu sein. An Gammas Seite fürchtet sie den Tod nicht mehr und beide opfern sich zusammen, um die Arcobaleno wieder auferstehen zu lassen. Vollkommen außer Kontrolle gibt Byakuran Tsuna die Schuld für ihren Tod, doch dieser ist zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben so wütend, dass er Byakuran ein für alle Mal mit seinem X-Burner auslöschen will. Zum letzten Mal feuern Tsuna und Byakuran ihre Attacken aufeinander ab und Tsuna gelingt es, Byakuran zu töten. Nach dem Kampf wird Tsuna reumütig und leidet unter dem Verlust seiner Freunde. Doch in diesem Moment erwachen die Arcobaleno zu neuem Leben und teilen Tsuna mit, dass mit seinem Sieg über Byakuran alles Böse aus der Welt und den Parallelwelten verschwunden ist. Auch der Einfluss der Mare-Ringe wurde rückgängig gemacht, was bedeutet, dass alle getöteten Personen wieder zum Leben erwachen. Da die Arcobaleno nun wieder leben, können Tsuna und seine Freunde in ihre friedliche Zeit zurück kehren. Trotzdem müssen sie jedoch alle ihre Boxen in der Zukunft lassen, da diese in der Vergangenheit noch nicht existieren. Um die Vongola Boxen dennoch benutzen zu können, verwandelt Verde sie in die Vongola Box Ringe, welche Tsuna und seine Wächter mit in ihre Zeit nehmen. Inheritance Ceremony Arc Wieder in ihrer Zeit angekommen, erfährt Tsuna, dass ein Erdbeben gewütet haben soll. Dies stellt sich als Nachwirkung des Zeitsprungs, den die Arcobaleno gemacht haben, um Tsuna und die anderen nach Hause zu bringen, heraus. Dies sind jedoch nicht die einzigen neuen Nachrichten: Reborn bekommt Post von Timoteo, dass Tsuna nun endlich die Erbschaftszeremonie abschließen soll, wogegen Tsuna sich sogleich sträubt. Durch das Erdbeben sind einige Teile der Gegend unsicher, weshalb Tsuna am nächsten Tag zwei neue Mitschüler von der Shimon Mittelschule bekommt: den Looser Enma und die ausgeflippte Shitt P. Doch die Beiden sind nicht die einzigen, auch in Yamamotos Baseballclub ist ein Schüler der Shimon, sowie in Ryoheis Klasse und sogar Hibari wird nicht verschont, da ein Mädchen namens Adelheid sein Büro für ihr Liquidierungskomitee beanspruchen will. Tsuna freundet sich mit Enma an, da er sich mit ihm verbunden fühlt. Nachdem die Beiden zusammen von Rüpeln verprügelt wurden, berühren sich zufällig ihre Hände, worauf Tsuna die Anwesenheit eines Ringes spürt. Später erfahren er und seine Freunde, dass die Schüler der Shimon Schule in Wahrheit Mitglieder der Shimon Famiglia sind, welche auch Gäste auf seiner Zeremonie sein werden. Reborn teilt ihm mit, dass er die Familie beschützen muss, da sie sehr klein und schwach sind. Das die nächste Woche bis zur Zeremonie wild wird, müssen Tsuna und Enma zugleich am eigenen Leib erfahren, da ein Killer der Pesca Famiglia die beiden angreift. Tsuna kann ihn jedoch mit seinem neu erworbenen Vongola Box Ring und Natsu besiegen. thumb|Tsuna im Krankenhaus bei YamamotoDurch dieses Ereignis verärgert, will Gokudera, dass die Shimon Familie und die Vongola Familie Tsuna von nun an bis zur Zeremonie beschützen. Dazu bilden sie Zweierteams, die sich jeden Tag abwechseln. Zwei Tage vor der Zeremonie wird Tsuna schließlich von Timoteo in dessen Hotel bestellt, da er mit ihm dort die Zeremonie besprechen will. Auch zeigt er Tsuna die Sünde, ein Gefäß, welches bei der Zeremonie von Boss zu Boss weiter gegeben wird. Tsuna ist sich jedoch noch nicht sicher, ob er die Zeremonie vollziehen soll oder nicht. Timoteo gibt ihm einen Tag Bedenkzeit. Am nächsten Tag teilt ihm Tsuna schließlich mit, dass er nicht Boss werden möchte. Danach überschlagen sich die Ereignisse und Tsuna wird ins Krankenhaus gerufen, wo Yamamoto mit lebensgefährlichen Verletzungen eingeliefert wurde. Diese wurden ihm vom Angreifer zugefügt, welcher auch schon die Giegue Famiglia besiegte. Mit letzten Kräften hinterlässt Yamamoto jedoch den Hinweis, dass der Angreifer hinter der Sünde her ist. Tsuna beschließt, die Zeremonie doch stattfinden zu lassen, nur um Yamamoto zu rächen und den Angreifer zu finden. Am Tag der Zeremonie werden sie auch wie erwartet von den Angreifern attackiert und die Zeremonie wird abgebrochen. Die Angreifer stellen sich als die Shimon Familie heraus, welche hinter der Sünde her waren. Diese enthält nämlich nicht das Blut Giottos, sondern das von ihrem Shimon Primo Cozart. Laut Adelheid hat Giotto diesen vor Jahren verraten und deshalb wollen sie nun Rache an den Vongola nehmen. Tsuna stellt sich Enma in einem Kampf, kann nach dessen aktivierter Kraft aber nichts gegen ihn ausrichten. Die Shimon Familie besiegt nicht nur Tsuna und seine Freunde, sondern zerstören auch die Vongola Ringe. Nach dieser verherenden Niederlage schöpfen die Vongola jedoch neuen Mut, als sich Talbot, ein Metallfachmann ankündigt, um die Ringe neu zu schmieden. Dafür benutzt er die Bestrafung, welche das Blut des Vongola Primos enthält. Dieses Vorhaben gelingt ihm und zusammen mit den Vongola Box Ringen schafft er die Vongola Ausrüstung. Tsunas Waffen und Techniken Todeswille thumb|left|150px|Hyper Todeswillen ModusTsuna ist ein Erbe des ersten Vongola-Bosses, weswegen er das Blut der Vongola in sich trägt. So kann er die Flamme des Todeswillens benutzen, welche ihm erlaubt, seine Limits zu überschreiten und unglaubliche Kräfte freizusetzen. Dies setzt den Körper jedoch auch enorm unter Druck. Wenn er die Flamme des Todeswillens kontrollieren kann, ist es Tsuna möglich, in den Todeswillen Modus oder Hyper Todeswillen Modus zu gehen. Um den Todeswillen Modus hervorzurufen, gibt es spezielle Kugeln: *'[[Datei:Todeswillle-3610333.jpg|thumb|Der Ultimative TodeswilleTodeswillen-Patrone]]:' Wer mit dieser Kugel erschossen wird, wird mit enormer Kraft wiedergeboren. Alle äußeren Schutzvorrichtungen, die der Körper normalerweise aufbringt, werden heruntergefahren, wodurch man nun die volle Kraft seines Körper nutzen kann. Dies funktioniert jedoch nur, wenn die Person zum Zeitpunkt des Schusses etwas bereut hat. Im Todeswillen Modus ist es nun "der letzte Wille" der Person, das zu erfüllen, was sie bereute. Normalerweise dauert die Wirkung nur fünf Minuten, Tsuna lernt jedoch später, wie er die Wirkung verlängern kann. Wenn Personen mit der Patrone beschossen werden, werden sie nur in Unterwäsche wieder geboren, was Tsuna oft in peinliche Situationen bringt. Auch kann er sich meist nicht an die Dinge erinnern, die er im Todeswillen Modus getan hat. Später stellt Leon im Auftrag von Reborn Kleidung her, die gegen die Todeswillen-Flammen resistent ist, daher reißen auch später nie seine Klamotten, wenn er in den Todeswillen-Modus geht. *'Kugel des Tadels:' Wenn Tsuna mit dieser Patrone beschossen wird, hört er, wie Personen, die er kennt, sich über ihn beschweren und ihn kritisieren. Dadurch werden nicht seine äußeren Schutzvorrichtungen herunter gefahren, sondern seine Kraft kommt nun aus dem Inneren heraus. Dieser Modus wird "Hyper Todeswillen Modus" genannt und Tsuna handelt viel ruhiger und erwachsener als bei dem normalen Modus. Außerdem wird seine Kleidung nicht zerstört. Im Hyper Todeswillen Modus kann Tsuna auch seine "Hyper Intuition" einsetzen, welche es ihm erlaubt, böse Auren zu spüren und Illusionen zu durchschauen. Wenn Tsuna jedoch aus dem Modus heraus kommt, bekommt er unheimliche Schmerzen, da der Hyper Modus die ganze Kraft seines Körper beansprucht, was Muskelschmerzen hervorruft. Zuerst muss er immer mit der Kugel des Tadels beschossen werden, um in den Hyper Todeswillen Modus zu gelangen. Später schenkt ihm Basil spezielle Pillen, mit denen er in den Modus gehen kann. Waffen thumb|normale X-Handschuhe *'X-Handschuhe:' Die X-Handschuhe werden von Leon während des Kampfes gegen Mukuro hergestellt. In ihrer normalen Form sind sie Stoffhandschuhe mit einer aufgenähten roten "27". Geht Tsuna jedoch in den Hyper Todeswillen Modus, werden sie zu schwarzen, mit Ornamenten aus Metall versehenen Handschuhen, die ein "X" auf dem Handrücken haben. Die Handschuhe sind aus dem selben Material wie die Todeswillen-Patrone, weswegen sie von der Todeswillen Flamme umgeben sind, mit denen Tsuna sich in der Luft bewegen und andere attackieren kann. Man sagt, dass der Vongola Primo ebenfalls solche Handschuhe besaß. *'X-Handschuhe Version V.R. (Vongola Ring):' Diese Handschuhe sind die weiter entwickelte Form der normalen X-Handschuhe, welche Tsuna bekommt, nachdem er den Test der früheren Vongola Bossen bestanden hat. Anstatt dem "X" haben sie nun das Emblem des Himmel Vongola Rings auf dem Handrücken und können zwei Flammen erzeugen: eine harte Flamme, welche Tsuna für den Agriff nutzt und eine weiche Flamme, die für ihn als Unterstützung fungiert, damit er von dem gewaltigen Austoß der harten Flamme nicht zurück geschleudert wird. thumb|224px|Tsuna nutz sein Vongola Gear *'X-Handschuhe Version Vongola Gear (Ver. X):' Diese neuen X-Handschuhe wurden erschaffen, nachdem die Vongola Ringe mithilfe der Bestrafung und des Vongola Box Rings geupgradet wurden. Ringe *'Himmel Vongola-Ring:' Dieser Ring repräsentiert den Boss der Familie und wird von Generation zu Generation weiter gegeben. In der Future Arc lernt Tsuna, mit der Flamme des Rings umzugehen und damit Boxen zu öffnen. Tsuna kann mit der Himmelflamme jede Box öffnen. Im Endkampf gegen Byakuran wird der Ring von Giotto in seine Originalform versetzt. Nachdem der Ring im späteren Kampf gegen Enma zerstört wurde wird er von Talbot zum Himmel Ring Ver. X geupgradet. *'Lancias Ring:' Diesen Ring bekommt Tsuna von Lancia nach dem Ringkampf. Er gehörte einst Lancias Boss, Lancia hat dafür jedoch keine Verwendung mehr. Bis jetzt ist noch nicht viel über ihn bekannt. Da er Lancias Boss gehörte und ein orangener Stein eingraviert wurde, kann man annehmen, dass es sich um einen Himmelring handelt. In der Future Arc werden Tsuna, Gokudera und Lal Mirch von einem Strau Mosca entdeckt, weil Tsuna vergessen hatte, den Ring mit Mammon-Ketten zu versiegeln. Der Ring rettet Tsuna im Kampf gegen Byakuran das Leben. Ausrüstung thumb|left|Tsuna mit seinem Motorrad *'Kontaktlinsen:' Diese Kontaktlinsen wurden von Spanner geschaffen, um Tsuna einen perfekten X-Burner in der Luft zu ermöglichen. Zuvor war die Stärke seiner harten Flamme viel zu heftig für seine weiche Flamme, sodass Tsuna vom Rückstoß seiner Attacke getroffen wurde. Durch die Kontaktlinsen kann Tsuna nun die Härte seiner Flammen regulieren und aufeinander abstimmen, sodass er die maximale Kraft aus seinem X-Burner holen kann. Die Linsen sind mit seinen Kopfhörern verbunden, wodurch Tsuna von einer mechanischen Stimme durch den Prozess des X-Burner geführt wird. Die Kontaktlinsen werden mit dem Stichwort Operation X gestartet. *'Vongola-Motorräder:' Diese Motorräder wurden von Giannini erbaut und laufen mit der Flamme des Todeswillens. Sie sind nicht nur exzellente Fortbewegungsmittel, sondern schützen einen auch davor, durch Todeswillenflammen auf den Radarschirmen der Gegner zu erscheinen. Tsuna und seine Wächter aus der Zukunft haben zudem alle einen Motorradführerschein gemacht. Während Tsuna große Schwierigkeiten hat, das Motorrad zu kontrollieren, scheint es den anderen eher leicht zu fallen. Tsuna, Yamamoto und Gokudera benutzen die Motorräder während des Choice-Spiels. Während es im Manga Motorräder sind, machen sie im Anime mehr den Anschein, als seien sie Hoverbikes (schwebende Motorräder ohne Räder). *'Todeswillen-Flammen resistente Kleidung:' Diese Klamotten sind aus dem selben Material wie seine X-Handschuhe und gehen nicht kaputt, wenn sie in Berührung mit Todswillen-Flammen kommen. Techniken *'Hyper Intuition:' Dies ist eine spezielle Fähigkeit, die nur echte Vongola beherrschen. Dazu ist das Blut der Vongola nötig. Durch diese Intuition ist es Tsuna möglich, Illusionen zu durchschauen und böse Auren zu spüren. Er merkt, wenn etwas nicht in Ordung ist. *'Zero Point Breakthrough:' Diese Technik ist die Technik des Vongola Primo, in welcher Tsuna in einem umgekehrten Todeswillen-Modus geht, eine negative Form des Todeswillen. Um diesen Status zu erreichen, muss Tsuna ständig zwischen Todeswillen, seiner normalen Form und dem umgekehrten Todeswillen hin und her wechseln. Reborn bringt Tsuna diese Technik während des Trainings für den Kampf gegen Xanxus bei. Im Kampf gegen diesen zeigt Tsuna auch zum ersten Mal diese Technik, dabei bildet er mit seinen Händen ein Dreick. Tsuna beherrscht mehrere Versionen des Zero Point Breakthrough. **'Zero Point Breakthrough: Revised:' Dies ist Tsunas eigene Version des ZPB, wozu er auch seine Hyper Intuition benutzt. Bei dieser Form bildet er mit seinen Händen eine Raute. Bei dieser Technik absorbiert Tsuna nicht nur die Flammen seines Gegners, sondern nimmt sie als eigene Energie auf. Um diese Attacke anzuwenden, muss Tsuna jedoch den richtigen Zeitpunkt erwischen, um die gegnerische Attacke zu absorbieren. **'Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition:' Dies ist die original Technik, welche Vongola Primo benutzte. Dafür muss Tsuna vollkommen in seinem negativen Todeswille-Modus sein, um umgekehrte Todeswillen-Flammen zu erschaffen - Eis. Dieses Eis ist kein normales Eis und kann nicht durch Hitze geschmolzen werden. Es stoppt die gegnerische Attacke und kann sogar den gesamten Gegner einfrieren, so wie man es bei Xanxus sieht. Das Eis kann nur durch alle sieben Vongola Ringe geschmolzen werden, wenn sie sich alle an einem Ort befinden. Ein weiterer Benutzer neben Giotto und Tsuna ist der Timoteo.thumb|Der XX Burner Boxen thumb|Cambio Forma Modo Attaco (Mittena di Vongola Primo)thumb|Cambio Forma Modo Attaco *'Leone di Cieli: Version Vongola:' Tsunas Vongola Box. Es ist ein Löwen Junges mit dem Namen Natsu, dessen Mähne aus Todeswillen-Flammen besteht. Es fühlt mit Tsuna, weshalb es ihm zunächst böse gesinnt war, da auch er seinem Box Tier nicht vertraute. **'Modo Difesa: Mantello di Vongola Primo (Mantel des Vongola Primo):' Natsu verwandelt sich in den Umhang des ersten Vongola Bosses Giotto. Der Umhang hängt an Platten, die an Tsunas X-Handschuhen befestigt sind und kann Attacken abwehren oder selber Himmel Flammen erzeugen. Tsunas X-Handschuhe tragen nun nicht mehr sein typisches X'' (ital. 10) sondern die italienische eins ''I des ersten Bosses. **'Modo Attacco: Mitena di Vongola Primo (Panzerhandschuh des Vongola Primo):' In der Angriffsform verschmilzt Natsu mit Tsunas X-Handschuhen und wird zu einer Art Panzerhandschuh. Mit diesen Handschuhen kann er seine Flammen auf einem Punkt konzentrieren ohne sie vorher zu sammeln. Diese Attacke heißt Big Bang Axel. Nachdem Primo die temporären Vongola Ringe in ihren ursprünglichen Zustand versetzt, verändert sich Tsunas Panzerhandschuh und er kann eine wesentlich stärkere Attacke einsetzen, genannt Burning Axel. Kämpfe *vs Gokudera - Gewonnen *vs Ryohei - Gewonnen *vs Hibari - nicht beendet *vs Lancia - Gewonnen *vs Mukuro - Gewonnen *vs Squalo - Verloren *vs Xanxus - Gewonnen *vs Lal Mirch - Verloren *vs Tazaru - Gewonnen *vs Dendro Chillum - Gewonnen *vs Spanner (King Mosca + Strau Mosca) - Unentschieden *vs Iris Hepburn + Ginger Bread - Gewonnen *vs Genkishi - Gewonnen *(nur Anime) + Gokudera vs Colonnello - Gewonnen *(nur Anime) + Yamamoto + Ryohei vs Viper - Gewonnen *(nur Anime) + Haru + Lambo + I-Pin vs Fon - Gewonnen *(nur Anime) vs Reborn - Verloren *(nur Anime) vs Verde - Gewonnen *vs Torikabuto - Gespielter Sieg *vs Ghost - Gewonnen *vs Byakuran - Gewonnen *vs Killer der Pesca Famiglia - Gewonnen *+ Gokudera + Chrome + Ryohei + Lambo + Hibari vs Enma Kozato - Verloren *vs Enma - Gewonnen *+ Enma + Chrome vs Daemon Spade - Gewonnen *vs Iemitsu Sawada- Nicht beendet Charakter Songs *TSUNA LIFE *Katekyo Ondo - mit Reborn *Famiglia ~ Versprochenes Land ~ - mit Reborn Cast *Things I Must Protect *Famiglia ~ Versprochenes Land ~ - mit erweitertem Reborn Cast *Die Bestimmung des Himmels *Hitotsu Dake *RIGHT NOW - mit Basil Trivia *Wenn Tsuna Angst hat, sich erschreckt oder Schmerzen hat schreit er meistens "Hiiiiiiii" *Sein Kindheitstraum war, ein großer Roboter zu werden. **Sein jetziger Zukunftstraum ist es, Kyoko zu heiraten. *Lieblingsmusik: Mainstreammusik. *Sein Spitzname wird oft in Verbindung mit „Tuna“ gebracht, an seiner Tür hängt ein Fisch mit seinem Namen.　Sein Spitzname in Katakana bedeutet auch Thunfisch aber er lässt sich auch in Kanji schreiben und heißt dann "Seil" *Seine persönlichen Geheimnisse sind: **Er bekommt nie volle Punktzahl (100) in einem Test. **Ist sehr schlecht in der siebener Multiplikationsreihe. **Er täuscht vor krank zu sein, wenn in der Schule Fotos gemacht werden. **Hat Angst vor Motten. **Kann keinen Kaffee trinken. **Rutscht auf Bananenschalen aus. **Kann nicht im Dunkeln schlafen. **Weiß nicht, was ein Schaltjahr ist. **Hatte eine Bohne in der Nase stecken und musste ins Krankenhaus. **Ihm wird beim Schaukeln schwindelig. **Hat noch nie gegen einen Fußball getreten. *Kyoko ist das erste Mädchen, mit dem er je geredet hat. Dazu war Kyoko das Mädchen mit dem Tsuna am längsten geredet hat. Die Dauer des Gesprächs entsprach 3 Minuten. *Er konnte in der 4. Klasse noch kein Fahrrad ohne Stützen fahren und wurde damals schon als Loser-Tsuna bezeichnet. *Future Hibari sagt, die Personen, gegen die er unbedingt kämpfen will, sind Future Tsuna und Reborn, was bedeutet, dass Tsuna als Erwachsener unglaublich stark sein muss. *Tsuna bekommt im Anime eine kleine extra Serie, in der er die Hauptperson ist, Monster Bändiger Tsuna *Besitzt den gleichen Namen wie einer der japanischen Shoguns Tokugawa Tsunayoshi (1646 - 1709) *die Japanischen Namen seines Vaters, seines Großvaters bis zu Giotto haben die Namen der japanischen Tokugawa Shoguns *Tsunas bisherige Platzierungen bei den Beliebtheitsumfragen sind die folgenden: **''Beliebteste Charaktere:'' Platz 2 mit 3986 Stimmen (erstes Jubiläum) **''Beliebteste Charaktere:'' Platz 1 mit 5091 Stimmen (zweites Jubiläum) **''Beliebteste, männliche Charaktere:'' Platz 2 mit 4882 Stimmen (drittes Jubiläum) **''Beliebteste Charaktere:'' Platz 1 mit 10336 Stimmen und Am meisten erwartete Zukunftscharaktere: Platz 1 mit 16842 Stimmen (viertes Jubiläum) **''Beliebteste Charaktere:'' Platz 1 mit 16448 Stimmen (fünftes Jubiläum) *Bei einer Stärkeumfrage ist er auf dem 1.Platz. *Er bekommt immer ein komisches Gefühl, sobald Mukuro Rokudo auftaucht. *Tsuna bewundert Dino und findet diesen cool. *Nach Fuuta ist er in der Rangliste "Mafiabosse, die keine Bitte ausschlagen können" die Nummer 1. *In der zweiten Klasse war sein Spitzname "Nutzlos-Tsuna", was dann später zu "Loser-Tsuna" wurde. *Er hat 308 Lieblingsspeisen: **Platz 1 ist "Salisbury Steak" **Platz 8 sind gebratene Eier. *Im Manga wird, als er von Skullitis befallen ist, gezeigt, dass er sich sehr vor Kakerlaken fürchtet. *Sein Stolz sind seine Kameraden und Freunde. *Nach Checker Face ist Tsuna der erste auf der Liste der Kandidaten, die die nötigen Voraussetzungen haben, ein Arcobaleno zu werden. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Vongola Kategorie:Namimori Kategorie:Familie Sawada Kategorie:Vongola-Bosse Kategorie:Tsunayoshi Sawada Kategorie:Mafia Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Himmel Element Kategorie:10. Generation Kategorie:Yukari Kokubun Kategorie:Vongola-Ringe Kategorie:X-Burner Kategorie:Natsu Kategorie:Namimori Mittelschule Kategorie:Vongola Famiglia